


Snow Globe

by Kaia_Kasumi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Kasumi/pseuds/Kaia_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is non-romantic Thorki. Just brotherly love, nothing else. Thor decides to throw a small Christmas in Asgard for the first time. How will it turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Globe

Thor stood in front of a Midgard shop, wondering what to do. He planned on getting a present for his brother but had no clue what to get him that could be found on this realm. Tony had suggested a snow globe as a joke, whatever that contraption was. Thor walked proudly into the shop and went to the person behind the desk.

“I need a snow globe.” Thor stated with his chin high. The man behind the counter looked unimpressed and pointed to an aisle. Thor followed the directions and came to gaze at a ball of glass with some sort of liquid present in it. Thor looked at it with surprise and picked it up. Tiny people stood by small houses and Stark Tower was in the middle of it. How did it get in there? Thor thought.

He took a step back and he hit a shelf; which went tumbling down. He stepped away from that and hit the shelf with the snow globes, which trembled, and hit the floor, shattering all the balls of liquid and buildings. The clerk watched in horror as this went on and before he knew it, Thor had destroyed the whole place. Thor was not concerned of this and went over to the counter. He smiled, placed a ten on the smooth top, and walked out with the little world in a ball.

“Open the bifrost.” Thor said at the sky when he was out of the city. A rainbow bridge came and picked him up to carry him back home. For the first time on Asgard Loki and Thor, well more Thor than Loki, said they must celebrate this Christmas of the mortals. So, Thor went to Midgard to get a present for his brother and for suggestions from his mortal friends.

“Brother!” Thor said with a big smile as he saw Loki. Said god glanced at the other and frowned. He saw the snow globe in his hand and feared the worst. He turned around to leave before Thor caught up to him but he was too late. “Merry Christmas.”

Thor presented the present to the other, a small bow placed around it as some sort of wrapping. Loki frowned at in but took it in his hands to inspect it. He looked back at Thor and stated, “I don’t need such a thing.”

“But it’s a Christmas gift!” Thor explained, not stunned at all by the others cold manner.

“What is it?” Loki asked and glared at the thing in his hand.

“A snow globe. You can have your own little world to rule. Look it even snows.” Thor replied with a delighted smile graced his lips. He shook the ball of liquid and small, round dots of white swirled inside of it. Loki didn’t look impressed as the present was placed in his hands again.

“Where did you get it?” Loki questioned and watched Thor’s expression change to embarrassment. “You didn’t destroy another building, did you?”

“No!” The thunderer retorted in defense but glanced at the floor. “It was just everything in the building…”

Loki scoffed at the other and glared at the snow globe. He smirked as he ‘accidentally’ let it slip from his grasp. It shattered on impact and Thor’s eyes instantly widened. He watched as the little buildings spread on the floor as liquid spread. Glass was everywhere. Thor’s eyes showed hurt. Loki was surprised by this and glanced at the broken globe to his brother. Loki raised an eyebrow and whispered, no so sincerely, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine…” Thor said back, disappointment and sadness wrapped around the words. He then turned around and started to walk away. “Merry Christmas…”

Loki watched his brother go and felt slightly bad. He has done tons of things to Thor but he hasn’t ever hurt his feelings like this. The god looked at the broken globe and cursed at himself. He picked up all the pieces, every single piece of glass and broken plastic. He then went to his room, not before grabbing something some glue. He got into his room and placed down the entire broken globe. He sat down to got to work.

Thor was sulking in his room like usual, dwelling on the now ruined idea of Christmas between his brother and him. He sat up when he heard a knock on the door. A ‘come in’ came from the thunderer and the person entered. Loki was the one to walk into the room. There was a hesitant look on his face as he inched toward Thor. He sat next to his brother and glanced at him. He held two things.

“Here.” Loki gave a mini Mjölnir to Thor. “It seems Midgard enjoys you and your weapon.”

Thor smiled and laughed at the toy in his hand. He had seen such things on display before and he had asked Tony about it. He said that it was just a human thing. He placed the toy by his bed and looked back at his brother.

“Thank you Brother.” Thor said with a smile, thankful that they had a somewhat good Christmas. Loki frowned and then lifted something in front of the thunderer’s gaze. He was shocked to see a fixed snow globe.

“I fixed it. You seemed disappointed when it broke.” Loki stated and placed it back on his lap. Thor chuckled and patted his brother on the back. They then sat in a peaceful silence for a second before Loki got up. “Goodnight Brother.”

“Goodnight.” Thor replied. Loki then left the room with a small smile playing on his lips.

He thought that maybe this wasn’t all too bad, Christmas. Somehow, he was even looking forward to next year’s celebration. It might be even better next year, Loki thought to himself as he settled into his bed to sleep for the night. Who knows it might be fun, was the gods last thought as he slipped into sleep with a faint smile still on his lips.


End file.
